A moonless story
by Coarvus
Summary: Ichigo dead, thought killed in action after the defeat of Aizen. Though, what would happen when a small fib turns into a big life.


**My own take.**

I stood their staring at Aizen. He was trying to get up after I had used mugetsu on him. "How are you able to." He said taking a huge breath. "Able to fight me even with the hollowfication taking over my body." He said staring at me, and standing up. "I am more powerful than you." He said swinging so slow I just stepped away. "I made you what you are." He said still trying to attack me.

"I am my own person." I said holding up my hand and forming a sword. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki a substitute soul reaper." I said holding up my sword. "Tensa Mugetsu." I muttered and Aizen vanished. Hovering in his place was the Hogyoku. It flew straight towards me, and I used my sword to try and hold it off.

After using alot of my spiritual energy the Hogyoku was able to get past my defenses, and hit me. The world was spinning, and flashes of hollows flew through my mind. I felt my spirit energy become darker, and my mind was going blank. "Hey king I'm back." Was all I heard before I blacked out.

-Line break-

I woke up to Urahara setting a set of clothes next me. "Ichigo your awake!" He said putting his fan in front of his face. "Ya what happened?" I asked sitting up and reaching for the clothes. "Your pronounced dead." He said looking me straight in the face.

"What do you mean I don't feel dead, and what's with these clothes?" I said putting on the clothes, and staring at him. "Well after you had killed Aizen the Hogyoku entered you, and it having done so made your body lifeless." He said letting the info soak in.

"Your still in your final form, but your hollow is in control not zangetsu." He said, "I took your body, knowing you were not dead, and brought it here." He said with me staring at him in a shocked expression.

"I've arranged for you to be moved to a realm of Yokai. You will live their for the rest of your life; I wish you luck my prodigy." He said hitting me with his cane successfully knocking me out.

-Ichigo's inner world-

"Long time no see king." My hollow said smiling. "What are you going to do?" I asked staring at his cold eyes. "Make you into my own mold." He said laughing, and pulled out a pitch black sword from thin air. "It's time to change king." He said, and lunged at me.

We fought for what felt like hours; then I collapsed. "I'm going to alter your personality to become unstoppable." He said laughing like a maniac. "No." I said but it was to late as he started flowing spirit energy into me darkening my mind, and ending my worries of being weak.

"That's right king it feels good being alpha of your mind right?" He said staring off into the distance. "I won't let you lose yourself completely, but I altered your mind." He said staring at me with what almost looked like kindness. "It feels like I'm able to use your spirit energy easier." I said looking at him. "That's good." He said laughing, and hitting me hard enough to regain consciousness.

-Obviously not the inner world-

I woke up to the sight of passing trees. "Yo Ichigo you awake?" Chad said making me turn to see him, and Toshiro sitting in different seats. "Yo." Toshiro said looking up from a cell phone. "I thought Urahara said that everyone thought I was dead." I said staring at them confused.

"We were an exception." Chad said, "We saw you get up after we were about to leave Urahara's shop, and he asked us ." Toshiro stated getting to the point faster than Chad. "Ok that's fine with me I guess, but Toshiro you seem I don't know taller?" I said staring at the Captain.

"It's because I asked Urahara to increase my height because I hated being called short." He said smiling while crushing a seat. "Ok..." I said turning forward. "So were are we going?" I asked looking at the creepy bus driver. "To Yokai academy for monsters." Chad said stating it as calm as possible.  
"Ok that's good to know." I said yawning, "Yokai academy's a scary place kid." The bus driver said grinning, "Be careful or you could be killed." I looked him straight in the face, and cracked a smile. "This is going to be a breeze; by the way bus driver what types of monsters are their I haven't been around them ever, but I am one." I said smiling as he began to open his mouth.

"Well there are S-class, a-class, B-class, and finally C-class. S-class being the highest, C-class the lowest few monsters are s-class though. Even fewer exceed S-class." He said finishing his speech. "So what can I expect of this school?" I asked his information sparking my interest. "Be ready to be tested." Was all he said before he opened the bus doors. "We're here as well." He said nodding towards the door.

We walked out, and were embraced with strong spirit energy. "This is going to be an interesting year." Said the bus driver as he drove away in his bus. We started walking towards the school, and were stopped when Chad had tripped over a huge gravestone. "Ow why did we have to walk through the graveyard." He asked getting up, "Ask Ichigo he was the dumbass who got us lost." Toshiro said crossing his arms, and staring at me. "Sorry sorry." I said grinning at his misfortune.

"Don't worry we're almost th..." I was about to finish when a car nearly flattened me if I hadn't jumped over it. The said car didn't stop to even check on me, and just kept going. "Freaking bastards." I said walking with Chad and Toshiro to the school. We arrived at the school, and walked to Orientation.

-Line Break-

"Alright student body as you all know this is a school for Yokai." A man in a priest outfit said. "You are all going to be put through test to determine were you stand in society." He said which started an uproar. "Calm down it will begin now." He said, and on cue a bunch of men in suits ran out. "You will begin with a test, then will battle a official to decide your rank." He said and walked off.

A women handed me a test, and I began looking over it. How would you fight an opponent? Easy with a sword, or fist. Would you fight someone who is stronger than you. Of course. Can you hold your own in a battle. Yes. That really how the questions went, and I finished with ease. I handed my test to a women, and she told me to go wait over in a corner.  
After a few minutes I was told to go to a corner were a man in a suit was wating. "Your test will begin now!" He said throwing off his suit revealing a huge beast with one eye. "Cyclops." I said dodging his punch with ease. "Nice dodge, but can you..." He was about to say before I appeared in front of his face, and threw a few quick punches at his head. He collapsed and a lady ran in to help him up. She told me to go through the first door on the left.

I did so, and was faced with a dude who had three tails and fox like features. "A kitsune." I said dodging a ring of fire. I sprinted forward at a visble pase, and kept dodging fire balls. I got close the flash stepped behind him, and delivered a hard punch to his back cracking it.

He stood up and threw a punch coated in fire at me I dodged, and watched as he began to charge fire in his hands. He created a huge fire ball which would probably destroy a normal person, but hey it was me. I charged a small cero as not to kill him, and shot it at his fire ball. It exploded, and ended with him laying on the ground. "You pass to S-rank" He said passing out, and got picked up by a women who handed me a paper.

I looked at it, and it read schedule so I looked over it. S-class homeroom, math, history, and free period. "That was easy I didn't even have to use my weapon." I muttered walking towards a door that said exit. I looked around and saw a bunch of students in pain being healed by women in nurse outfits. 'I guess I was spose to get hurt.' I thought laughing, and walking out of the auditorium.

-Line break-

I sat in the seat closest to the window watching who all walked in. A beautiful girl with silver hair sat in front of me, Chad who sat next to me, Toshiro who sat near the back of the room, and a girl with a lollipop in her mouth who sat near Toshiro. "Alright class." A teacher with black hair said walking into the class. "I am Sakiya Sanako, and it's nice to meet you." She said smiling, and walking to the front of the room.

"You with the brown hair your first come up, and say your name plus something about yourself." She said pointing to Chad. He walked up and began to talk. "I'm Yasutora Sado, but please call me Chad. Something about me is I can play bass guitar." He said walking back to his seat. Wanting to get it I've I walked over to the front over the room. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo you can call me Ichigo, and I have natural orange hair." I said and walked back to my seat.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya please call me Toshiro I like to sleep." He said not even moving from his seat. The girl with the lollipop walked up. "Hi I'm Mizore Shirayuki you can call me Mizore. I like lollipops." She said quietly and returned to her seat. The silver haired beauty walked up next. "I'm Moka Akashiya, I have natural silver hair and red eyes." She said staring at me and walking back to her seat. "That's all class you can have today off, and converse with your fellow students." She said then walked out of the class.


End file.
